The Arctic Fox
by Saint Mikhail
Summary: This is rated M just in case. Naruto dies and then comes back way more powerful then before, you know the whole gambit. Anyways there's some light anxiety in the story but tons of romance will ensue in later chapters. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: it was love in one generation

* * *

_**~The Arctic Fox~**_

**_~This story begins at the beginning of fury's trigger Chapter 291 in the manga~_**

* * *

**_~What Happens before~_**

* * *

"Give Sasuke back!" Naruto demanded as the demon's chakra flared around him. His canines grew exponentially and two tails were already beginning to form.

"There is no giving back, Naruto-kun... Here let me explain it to you." Kabuto sneered "Sasuke-kun came to us on his own free will it's about time you got over it. Going on like this is hardly the becoming of a man. Isn't that right Sasuke-kun?" he asked as a dark-haired Uchiha appeared next to him out of thin air. Then without warning the world suddenly went black to Naruto, his rage had finally over-taken him the mere sight of the uchiha had been overwhelming.

He sprinted across the bridge towards the trio of oto-ninja so fast that it startled Sai and Sakura who were sitting beside him. The Kyuubi/Naruto didn't like snakes... Orochimaru was the first one he went after, catching him by surprise he pummeled his face into that of a tree way on the other side of the bridge, completely unaware of the two new people now standing beside him. Kabuto foolishly tried to grab the demon from behind, managing to get a hold of him yes, but getting burned in the process by the skin of fox forcing him to let go and heal his arms. 'Physical attacks will never harm the Kyuubi, it was foolish of me to forget he thought while looking at the monster.' Kabuto thought. Mean while The Uchiha was busy mustering a fire spell aimed directly at Naruto, Kabuto, Sakura, Sai, and the Captain. The Kyuubi stood it's ground and the fire went right past him, not harming it a bit, Kabuto and Yamato's Squad all managed to evade the attack but it seperated them from Naruto.

The bridge had caught on fire and it would soon fall. The Kyuubi had summoned a black ball of pure power and energy and aimed directly for where Orochimaru had landed while he jumped into the air as the bridge collapsed. The Snake Sannin had little to no time to brace himself. Running he managed to escape a fatal blow but at the cost of his left arm. That wouldn't be good at all... losing an arm in this body might as well be fatal, he'd need to transform into his true form, that of a snake.

"Well Sasuke it looks like we'll be exchanging bodies sooner than expected" Chuckled Orochimaru. At a moments notice Kabuto and Orochimaru turned on Sasuke, Kabuto restraining him as the large white snake prepared to envelope him. It would be their last mistakes, Naruto hit Kabuto from behind and destroyed him body and blood nothing was left, as Sasuke who was then set free sliced the snake in half with his sword.

"They were foolish, they were rushed, and now they're dead" Spoke Sasuke.

By this time Yamato and Sai had begun their retaliation, using wood Yamato build another bridge in the stead of the first one while Sai used his scrolls to make his own way across. Meanwhile Sasuke was sealing up whatever was left of Orochimaru's power inside of him, he'd need all of it in order to defeat his new enemies. Unfortunately that was not the case, The Kyuubi had now grown a seventh tail. Which was far to powerful for him even with the aid of Orochimaru's power. He was pummeled he was kicked, beaten to a pulp, not even the curse marked had the ability to help him now. He didn't even have the time to perform hand seals, and to think that this demon was just toying with him. But before it could lay the final blow, before he slipped into darkness, A cage was built for the create... "Made of wood?" was the Uchiha's last thoughts before he slipped into unconsciousness.

Yamato yelled out the seals name "Hokage style-submission Jutsu! Kuku-ans enlightened return!" and slammed the palm of his hand on the place where the First's Necklace should have been...

**_

* * *

_**

~The condemned~

* * *

After seeing Sasuke the next thing Naruto knew was that he had awakened in the Hospital in Konoha. Kakashi and Tsunade had come to visit him, they even told him that Yamato and the rest had captured Sasuke on the mission and that Orochimaru and Kabuto were dead. Which was great news all in all, though the one thing the disturbed him the most while he was staying there is that Sakura hadn't come to see him once. She was probably off spending time with Sasuke, In fact he hadn't seen her since the battle with Orochimaru. One thing was sure in his mind though, now that Sasuke was back Sakura was bound to forget all about him, and hate him as she did before. This he was sure of, in their years as genin she had always mirrored the same emotions as the raven-haired Uchiha.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" a nurse called for him

"Yeah I'm him." he replied

"The doctors said you could be released today, just try not to do any excessive work." the calm nurse informed him

"I see, thank you." he said while getting out of the hospital bed.

'Where should I go now?' he wondered 'I haven't been in my apartment much since I got back, it would be good if I could just relax once in a while.' figured the blond as he set out to his apartment. When he arrived though he felt a strong pain in his abdomen.

'kyuubi?' with that last thought he slipped into the chambers of his mind to speak with the Kyuubi.

**"Ah and here comes the glamorous hero worshipped by all of Konoha!" Snickered the fox.**

"Not in this life I'm afraid my good Kyuubi" The blonde reasoned.

**"So what brings you here?" she asked**

"What do you mean what brings me here? You're the one that wanted to see me didn't" but before he could complete his sentence he collapsed on the ground clutching his stomach.

**"So you feel it to? How all of your strength is leaving you... as if you were... dying" the fox smiled ever so sweetly. "Do you remember Naruto when you were training with Jyriaya all those years ago, we came to our only agreement."**

"I do remember Kyuubi, and I also remember that it would kill us both shortly after." He retorted "I thought you above all else didn't want to die?"

**"Yes I do not want that, but there simply isn't anything I can do about this situation and shouldn't forget the details of our agreement either, in this unlikely event for dying I'd get to torment you for as long as I wished in the afterlife... but at least your precious wittle friends would be safe... at least Sakura would be hap-"**

"BE QUIET YOU WRETCHED FOX!" snarled Naruto

**'Ah young love' she thought to herself**

"What did you mean there wasn't anything you can do about me dying?" naruto questioned the demon.

**"Well as your luck would have it, I've grown tired of this complacent life in your belly. But I'll fight death to the very end, you should be thankful, I'm the only reason you're even still alive." Kyuubi smiled at him**

'Her smiles are absolutely horrorifying.' he thought and continued "If I were 'dying' our agreement was that I'd only let you loose in a dire situation."

**"Oh so now that you've rescued your precious Uchiha you've forgotten all about the Akatsuki, tell me boy, do you really think they'd believe you were dead? Their most prized target? No, they'll eventually come to Konoha looking for you, just as they went to the village of the sand to get Shukaku, but without any jinchuriki here to opose their power how on Earth do you expect your puny village to survive?"**

"Kyuubi wouldn't you like to have revenge on the one who caused you all this suffering to bear?" This time it was his turn to act innocent and sweet he very much knew how much she hated the Yondaime and how she would like to take out her revenge on the very village that spawned him, if he could redirect that revenge though... it could be useful.

**"Do not tempt me boy, if I wanted to I could break free from this cell and tear you apart!" Kyuubi was back to her evil self.**

"Tell me do you think it's just a coincidence that nearly all the tailed demons have ended up sealed inside humans?"

**"How am I supposed to know that?"**

"Oh so the Queen of Bijuu admits she's not omnipotent well that's a start, but if you were to ask me. I'd certainly say there would be some connection between Akatsuki and the sealing of eight of the mighty nine bijuu... I mean if you demons were just sealed away a few decades or even centuries apart that'd make more sense. But all of you with the exception of the the three tailed turtle." Naruto made his case.

**"...but I am the might bijuu lord... I-I.... I would never fall for such a ruse! None can command me!" she bellowed into the empty chamber**

"No... you along with the lot of the other bijuu's minds were corrupted. I'd think you were set up."

For a long time or what seemed like an eternity the Kyuubi pondered on all she had come to meet before and after she was sealed...

**"So you think I was brainwashed?" she said viciously.**

"It's not right of you to blame my father for defending his village, it is right of you to immensly hate the one who was responsible for all the actions that you still feel, you had no troubles with Konoha before, Akatsuki had to be involved somehow and controlled you to attack Konoha and it is the reason you hate me, the Yondaime, and the village as a whole." Naruto spoke and the Kyuubi listened. "Kyuubi what were you before that day?" he whispered softly as he reached up and cupped the muzzle of her mouth.

In an instant the Kyuubi was no longer the fox demon, but the goddess that she once was. "Goddess of all the foxes..." he whispered into her ear "The most beautiful of all the goddesses" he had only seen her like this once, and it had only been for a brief moment. "Akatsuki imprisoned you, Akatsuki turned you into a demon, and only the death of the ones who casted such a spell on you, will you ever be set free."

A single tear fell from the beautiful girls face as she touched the hand that was still on her cheek. But soon her rage returned, and she onces again turned into the demon fox, Naruto immediately withdrew his arm to prevent it from being torn off. To which she quickly seemed to be embarrassed by her actions.

**"Fine... do what you will..." the large kitsune said before curling up into a corner.**

Naruto didn't know all the details but he knew the basics, the 'demons' in this world were all once miniature gods and goddesses who were by all means immortal, although in the creation of this world there had apparently been some loopholes, and it had also seemed there was a challenge between them to see who could stay around the longest. Even if and when they turned into demons, that challenge was still on for whoever won apparently gained great status in the afterlife.

_Flashback_

_**"Naruto..." the kyuubi called out sweetly**_

_**"Come to me Naruto" she swooned like a siren.**_

_"What do you want you damn fox? I'm trying to get some sleep!" he accused her "huh who are you? Where'd the fox go!?"_

_**Kyuubi nearly did a face plant when she heard Naruto say that "Don't be so naive child who do you think I am?! Some waitress at Ichiraku's Ramen stand?"**_

_She did notice that for a swift second it appeared that Naruto thought he was in heaven as could be seen from the look of what seemed like ectasy on his face._

_**"Come on child we both know you don't like Ramen all that much." she remarked**_

_"So you are the Kyuubi but how?" he asked stupidly and shocked._

_**"Well if you could take off that seal I could... make it worth your time..." she struck a sexy pose that Jyriara would have died from a massive heart attack if he had ever saw it.**_

_"You and I both know that won't be happening anytime soon."_

_**"Alright I'll just tell you anyways if you want but it's an extremely long story perhaps you should find a chair to sit on so you don't have to sit on the hard floor." She grimaced.**_

_End of Flashback_

It seemed as though the Kyuubi only turned into her old self when strong and powerful memories were brought back to her and although the first attempt may have only been an attempt to set herself free Naruto did indeed learn a great deal about the Kyuubi and the tailed-demons beforehand. What Naruto did know is that for the two times he had ever been in the presence of the kyuubi in her human form, he could never feel even the slightest hints of malice or evil. But a very strong emotion that some would call love.

"So what should I do?" he asked.

**"You know the others might not be able to see through that stupid facade of yours but I'm a part of you, just go find the Hokage's papers find out where the Akatsuki is and take them out." She said knowing full well that was the biggest threat to konoha.**

"I know about that, what I meant was about me leaving the village. If I just leave they'll send Anbu after me, and that would slow us down and we really don't have that much time left do we? The Council will never see it fit to just release me as I could pose a danger to Konoha... but if I said the seal was weakening and you'd be unleashed in all your glory..." the blonde trailed off

**"Then they wouldn't have a choice." the fox finished the sentence for him "But that would also hurt your loved ones."**

"Exactly, I'm not much for seeing the ones I love cry."

**"So just lie to them." offered the Kyuubi**

"Lie?" The word seemed alien to Naruto

**"Don't be so foolish you use to lie all the time, in fact you still do especially when it concerns how you feel most of the times."**

"You can really become annoying sometimes... thank you" he said almost to the point where it would be unaudible as he left the depths of his mind.

**'How could I have been so ignorant!?' roared the grand kyuubi as she slammed her head against the bars, deep down she believed that Naruto was right. 8 bijuus, 8 out of 9 of the tailed demons had been sealed into pathetic humans and all in not even a half a century. "Akatsuki is it?! _I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!_"**

Time always moved much slower in there, what could be hours in his mind would only be a few minutes in real time.

He was where he had been, sitting at his small kitchen table staring at his last cup of ramen. Contrary to popular belief Naruto's apartment was quite clean and orderly. But that didn't mean a thing, the money he was paid for doing missions was getting smaller and smaller each month, the council was obviously trying to starve him. Although the Apartment rent was relatively cheap after he returned the money he made from missions barely covered it. Ramen was the only thing he could truly afford in large quantities that would allow him to keep going. He didn't hate Ramen, and sure it was good... but after a while one desires the taste of something different.

He'd be treating himself to something special tomorrow before he left, using what was left of his money that he had saved for hard times such as this. But first he needed to buy some blank scrolls along with ink and a brush to be able to write his goodbye letters, or maybe he should go talk to Tsunade first. The council held a meeting every Monday night which was absolutely convenient for him in a few hours... no he should never consult the council about anything concerning the Kyuubi, ever, those old hounds were all politics. But how would he lie about his temporary leave?

"Well... I do have two weeks off before I even have to be on a mission." Naruto thought out loud 'but... I still need a way to find out where Akatsuki is hiding, the most likely sources would be the secret files stored in the Hokage's tower. Getting those files shouldn't be that hard especially at this late of an hour. If I managed to steal the scrolls of forbidden jutsu's stealing a simple document should be a peace of cake.'

Slowly he got up from his chair and looked around, his apartment was nearly bare, he had to pawn off alot of his belongings to make ends meet and he really didn't want to give Tsunade something to worry about. Being Hokage was definately hard Tsunade had grown a few white hairs since she first became Hokage and she constantly had to improve her age technique to try and hide them.

'Well' he thought 'lets get this over with' with one hand he made his famous jutsu "kage bunshin no jutsu!"

after transforming the clone into a random Konoha ninja and giving it the orders to find the document, read the document, and after completing the mission to disperse. He walked outside of his apartment and into the street. It was very late in the night, and there weren't any villagers to give him glares or shout curses at him although a lot of shops were kept open until the wee hours of the morning.

**"You should probably eat first" intruded the Kyuubi " you might not have much of an appetite after writing down your good-bye letter."**

'Agreed, but I should get an estimate on how much the scrolls are going to cost me. I obviously can't buy a scroll for each one of my friends otherwise I'd haven't any money for supplies' he concluded.

**"What a sad tale, the son of a hero... the spawn of a demon." she said mockingly**

'Your's isn't much better.' Naruto shot back as he willed the demon out of his sub-consciousness.

'I really don't want anymore Ramen... but... Ichiraku doesn't only serve Ramen, I bet I could get a free meal if I told them I'd be going off on another trip.' naruto thoughtfully hoped as he remembered the Meal they gave him before the Chuunin exams 'Roasted buttered Lobster with a million side dishes.' he thought as his mouth begun to water completely unaware that the Kyuubi to remembered and was reminiscing over what she had called 'the great feast' for that had been one of the few times Naruto was able to have something besides Ramen, and the only time he'd ever had Lobster.

He made the turn to Ichiraku's and sure enough they bought the story but this time it was prime rib... another thing he'd not yet had the chance to have. Although it was unkown to Ayame and Ichiraku Naruto had set himself up perfectly.

"Thanks again Ichiraku and Ayame-chan." he said giving a polite bow before leaving on a full stomache. If by some chance he could get a chance to repay them the favours they had done for him throughout all these years he would.

For now though it was time to shop. As soon as he found the nearest market that was open he entered and bought all that he could in supplies, along of course with the scroll and writing utensil. The scroll was black with white strips, compliments to the funeral that would succeed him in the event of his death. And that accursed Orange and black Jumpsuit, soon he'd be rid of it... forever...

However now was not the time to think of that, now was the time to be thinking about what he'd write about. Which he was thinking as he walked along the twisted roads that would eventually lead him back to his house.

"Sakura-chan..." naruto was surprised to see his pink-haired friend outside of his apartment at this hour.

Sakura Jumped, apparently he had startled her.

"Stay back!" she cried "J-Just stay away from me!"

To say he was surprised would be an understatement, shocked would be more like it. Sakura was afraid of him...

"Sakura-chan what's the matter?" he tried to ask so he could help her

she took a step back for every step he took closer, her eyes were wide, he could see that she was hysterical. Then suddenly without warning she burned with rage "You Monster!" she yelled as she caught him off guard with a chakra enhanced punch to his jaw.

When he began to get up the fear quickly set back into her. She trembled as she made a few hand seals and a puff of smoke was all that stood in her place.

**"Well at least she didn't say she hated you." the demon in his head stated as if she were trying to comfort him.**

Fear and hate, they run so close together. She might as well have said hated him, she probably did. It was the story of his life, people either hated him or feared him and some both. Save for a few that had actually come to know him. Now Sakura was amongst them... 'well she shouldn't be troubled for long then.' he thought as walked up the stairs to his apartment and unlocked his door. But he didn't have time to wallow in his own despair, even his heart had just been crushed.

Setting down the supplies he bought on the floor he accounted for them all. Loads of smoke bombs and teleportation jutsu scrolls, although a few kunai and shurikens were to be found. He hadn't planned on fighting just escaping fights, very unlike Naruto, but Naruto's strength and will were diminishing such was the price of death's shadow. He grabbed the scroll he had bought and the brush then sat at his crude table to write. He wasn't very good at good-bye's, he'd never thought he have actually had to use that promise he made to Jiraiya

The letter

_To: Jiraiya_

_Yoma Kazoe Uta_

__

One It was a love in one generation.  
Two The two of us go to hell.  
Three Even though we kill everyone.  
Four Signpost for the land of the dead.  
Four Signpost for the land of the dead  
Five The blood rain because of the war.  
Six Just like a dead body,  
Seven My tears run out.  
Eight the dark night starts to melt  
Eight the dark night starts to melt

_Good-bye,  
Naruto Uzumaki_

He rolled up the scroll and set it on the dining room table which was right by the sofa, Naruto also left the headband of the yondaime and Tsunade's necklace laying beside the scroll. He hastily packed his supplies into his rug sack which contained only food and liquids. And he lined the weapons on the inside of his jacket and pockets so they could be accessed with ease. With everything ready and nothing to stay for, Naruto set forth to seak the Akatsuki.

'Good-bye, Sakura-chan.' he let a few warm droplets fall from his eyes before regaining his control.

**_

* * *

_**


	2. Chapter 2: the two of us go to hell

* * *

  
**_~Grievances~_**

**_

* * *

_**

As for a certain pink haired kunoichi who was curled up into the corner of her bed. 'I really ought to thank Naruto.' she thought but as soon as she would get the courage it was diminished by the fear of what she had seen him turn into in the fight against Sasuke. "I'll definitely have to talk to Tsunade-sama about this, she can help me." sakura said aloud 'Then I can also apologize to him for the way I've been acting.'

She, Naruto, and Kakashi had been given 2 weeks rest, not including the time naruto spent in the hospital recovering. the girl was wondering in various ways how she could strike a conversation with Naruto as she tuckered off to sleep with her own troubled heart.

Konoha was bedding down for the night, not a soul but ninja were up this late of an hour.

:Two days later:

When morning arose Sakura went off into the forest to think, Kakashi was no where to be found... or that is to say nearly no one in Konoha knew where he lived... otherwise they'd find him intensely reading Jiraiya's book. Naruto was just outside the capital city in the land of the rain (his shadow clone had succeeded in obtaining the documents from the Hokage tower and had already dispersed), and an Uchiha woke up out of the coma his rival had put him in a few days earlier.

"Sakura?" asked the lazy eyed Jounin "What are you doing way out here all alone?"

She didn't answer, was she asleep? her eyes were half open though, in a genjutsu? impossible her chakra was normal. Perhaps he should... no that wouldn't be right, to do that to his own pupil? Reading a number of Jiraiya's books were finally making him into a mini-pervy sage. 'I'll get more answers as to her predicament if I do though.' he raised his lone eye to the sky as he quickly found a stern branch to sit on and lay in wait.

'Her eyes are red? As though she'd been crying.' he observed 'this wouldn't have been so bad if she was still a genin... I guess I'll have to use that trick after all.'

"Hidden Leaf Village Secret Finger Technique: Thousand screams of!" Kakashi launched from his treetop view to a much surprised looking and 'frightened' Sakura

"Kakashi? What are you doing-" she began

"Torment!" he finished as latched on to the poor girl and the technique commenced.

"-here?"

Before the pink haired chuunin had even the slightest idea what was going on, she felt a mixture of sensations flow through her body. W-what was Kakashi doing to her? Her sensei had never done anything like this to her before, she rolled and struggled to try and free herself from his grasp but it was to no avail, it felt so, so...

What only lasted for a few minutes seemed to last for years, by the time Kakashi had his way with her she was all but exhausted. "Now then that wasn't so bad was it?" grinned the gray haired jounin.

"You... bastard..." was all she could manage to say

_Flashback_

_"KAKASHIIIIII-I-I-I!" Sakura cried out "Pl-lease sto-top it!"_

_she couldn't summon her super human strength in a time like this, her bodies chakra was to unfocused. Kakashi was laying on top of her the weight of his body alone seemed to crush her. She was was defenseless to his superiority and therefore vulnerable._

_"Ka-ka-kaka-shi!!! St-stop t-t-t-tickling me!" the poor girl pleaded._

_"Sakura." he paused for a moment to whisper in her ear "It's only just started." and continued to torture her._

_End Flashback_

After he figured Sakura had caught her breath he knelt down beside of her.

"So what was with the long face?" kakashi asked her kindly

With those memories brought back she became invigorated again.

"That's none of your concern Kakashi!" She punched the jounin in his gut catching him unaware and sent him flying far far away from her, through a number of trees, and leaving a sizable crater in the side of the wall that surrounded and protected the village of konoha which in the end left him unconcious.

* * *

**_~The Drunken Master~_**

* * *

Outside of the Hokage tower Sakura was prepping herself for the conversation she'd shortly have with Tsunade... that is a conversation that didn't reveal her or imply of her weaknesses. The one thing she could absolutely not do in front of her master was to cry, she simply had not allowed for that during the 3 years she spent as her student.

'Right then, I just won't cry in front of her.' she had already used a ton of make-up to hide the fact that she'd been crying earlier. Why should her master judge her so much? 'Ok I can do this!' she re-assured herself.

Confidently she stepped inside the Hokage's office but her courage once again vanished. "Hokage-Sama?" she said getting her master's attention.

"Hm? What is it Sakura?" Tsunade said glad there was finally a pause in the paperwork.

unsure with what to say she proceeded with caution "Umm... could I speak with you in private for a bit?"

"Sure, come with me to my bedroom." the blond lady gestured for her to follow, a bit to anxious to leave the paperwork behind. As they walked towards her room Tsunade couldn't help but feel something was off about Sakura. The Hokage's quarters were considerably close to the office, seeing as how they could spend days tied up all in paperwork. She performed a jutsu to make the room soundproof as she closed the door behind her. What was meant to be private was personal, and she didn't need anyone eavesdropping on her or her apprentice 'Shizune.' she thought 'that girl practically has a knack for listening in on people's conversations tsunade grieved as she locked the door. Oh the things Shizune could use to ruin her reputation as hokage.

"I've already had to pay off her to keep her mouth shut more often than I'd like to have." Tsunade thought

"huh? Who'd you have to pay off for what?" Sakura asked curiously

"Uh! Did I just say that out loud? I meant eh I already have toothpaste so I don't have to um... pay anymore I just have to remember to keep my mouth shut when brushing!" she grinned showing her gleaming pearly whites making one of those guy sensai faces.

"Oh" Sakura sadly voiced

"Now Sakura wasn't there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yeah that's right! Well, you see..." her voice trailed off

After a minute or two of waiting Tsunade decided to press forward "see what?" she urged

"Well..." her eyes gazed up to her master and down to the floor frantically as though she were unsure what to say. "Naruto, I'm worried about _him_" the pink haired girl chose her words carefully.

Although her words sounded pure her actions told a different story, and Tsunade was great at reading faces (it was how she didn't lose ALL of her money during gambling, just most of it.)

"You wanted to come speak in private because your worried about Naruto? Quit wasting my time Sakura" the slug sannin raised her hands and mocked the seals as if she were just abut to break the sound barrier jutsu.

"Ah! No, it's not like that!" her apprentice stammered "Naruto." she sniffed her nose and her lips started to tremble. 'finish the sentence, just finish the sentence.' sakura encouraged herself "I'm... I'm scared of him." she couldn't take it anymore, she let the tears flow down from her eyes as she wept. Now was she not only frightened but ashamed that she was crying in front of Lady Tsunade. Putting her hands to her face she hid her tears from her master, she shouldn't be seen like this! Not by her! But Tsunade didn't scold her for crying, instead she simply went to the bed where Sakura was sitting on and rested beside her then she softly removed the hands that hid her student's face.

Looking into her eyes making sure they were connected with hers she proceeded "Why is it that you're scared of Naruto?" she asked comfortingly.

"Kyuubi!" If Sakura had been a mess before she was a disaster now. She was bawling into the chest of Tsunade who was holding her head close to it, rubbing Sakura's back with the other one.

"There, there it's alright Sakura." the godaime said soothingly as the chuunin poured her heart and fear into her chest.

The seconds passed by, then the minutes, and then after about half an hour finally Sakura's crying let up, finally being able to part from the shoulder of Tsunade.

'Her face looks absolutely hideous!' the blond woman thought 'Just how much make-up is she wearing?' but she was brought back to her motherly side by the soft sobs coming from Sakura.

"Sakura why would you fear Naruto?" Tsunade spoke

"He... _the kyuubi..." _the girl started

"But hasn't he always been there for you? Laughed when you laughed? and wiped away your tears when ever you cried?" she said as she smothered one herself with a kiss "When the two of you were together but you were sad he always found a way to make you forget your worries didn't he?" the hokage carried on as she wrapped her arms around her apprentice. "Naruto wouldn't even have nightmares about hurting you Sakura. I'm pretty sure the thought of hurting his precious ones never once crossed his mind in his entire lifetime." she said reassuringy.

"But he has that monster sealed inside of him!" Sakura's courage wavered

This time Tsunade grabbed her by both her arms, not fast nor hard but gently, "Sakura do you really believe that Naruto would ever let a thing like that happen?" she asked

"I'm not su-"

"Do you honestly believe that he would ever hurt you or let any harm come to you?" she asked softly

"No." Sakura looked down in disgrace

"Then he'll always be the number one hyper-active ninja won't he?" chuckled Lady Tsunade

"Yeah..." smiled Sakura as she remembered all the times Naruto had embarrassed her. She was still crying, but they weren't from fear or sorrow. 'Naruto always said it was okay to cry when you're happy.' she thought as she stood up and placed her hand on her chest.

"Hey Sakura?"

"hm?." the pink haired girl turned her head to her master

"You should probably go see Naruto tomorrow, I'm sure he's missed you allot. And before you go to bed tonight you might want to wash your faaacceee!!" She busted out laughing while pointing her in Sakura's 'general' direction.

'huh?' thought Sakura as she put the palm of her hand on her cheek to see what was there.

Tsunade laughed even louder when she saw the dumbfounded look on Sakura's face, but after the point when she managed to look again and saw the pout Sakura put on and the blush underneath it she really tried to keep it inside, though little giggles and peeps kept spurting out before she erupted and went all out. She tumbled over on the bed and was waving her arms and kicking her feet trying desperately to stop but it just wasn't going to happen anytime soon. It even went to the point where she could hardly breathe anymore.

The door to the Hokage's room slammed open and the guards saw a pink headed girl storm out of the room in rage, which in turned also broke the sound barrier Tsunade had erected to which they heard a tremendous roar of laughter. One of the guards had the misfortune to try clearing his throat at the very moment and was sent through a wall. 'Tsunade will pay for this.' was Sakura's only thought as she left through the Hokage Tower's main entrance. When she returned to her home and looked in the mirror she was just thankful that it was to dark out for anyone to have been able to see her face.

* * *

**_~In your Dreams~_**

* * *

Sakura tossed restlessly on her bed, she could hardly wait for tomorrow.

'I'll pounce on him like a cat on yarn.' she thought.

She had been so stupid to even think Naruto would ever do something like that, especially to her. If you were a friend of Naruto's then being afraid of him would be like being afraid of a certain grain of sand on an endless beach. She was cuddling with a pillow when she wondered why she never felt anywhere near as happy with Sasuke as she did with him. His loss she supposed, people don't wait around forever, but she was lucky enough that Naruto was constantly by her side.

Remembering the incident that happened two nights ago Sakura decided it would be best to confess that over Ichiraku's, that way he'd only be paying half as much attention as he usually would.

'I wonder if he'll forgive me?' but of course she concluded he would, he was Naruto after all 'Naruto...' Naruto was all that was in her head as she dozed off to sleep.

When she woke she noticed that it was already in the afternoon, rushing out of bed she ran into the shower rinsed **_pretty _**thoroughly getting all the hard to reach spots as well, dried off, Tied her hair into a short ponytail, and brushed her teethe with an additional dose of mouthwash.

Stepping out of her bathroom covered in nothing but her towel, she wondered what she should wear."Sapphire blue? Emerald Green? Topaz orange? Indigo Purple? Or Ruby red?" her mind exasperated, there were so many to choose from! She'd like something that stood out against her pink hair, 'no orange or red then, that leaves green, blue and purple.'

Slipping into the blue dress she had decided that it would attract Naruto's attention, he did have the same colored eyes of course. If she knew about appearances it was that first impressions always mattered. Which really wasn't a first impression for her and Naruto but... she did want to make things better, the look on his face that night had nearly torn her in two. Sakura couldn't imagine how he'd felt. After slipping on into her shoes and getting fully dressed, she rushed out her room down a flight of stairs before managing to escape her house. There wasn't much that could explain the giddy feeling she was getting.

It was a bright day in Konoha, the birds were singing and the bugs were chirping, it was considerably crowded in the streets being the time of day it was so she decided to jump along the rooftops.

'Naruto!' Sakura thought with a wide grin on her face that would put his to shame. 'I'm coming for you!'

Before long she had arrived in front of Naruto's apartment, wasting no time she immediately began walking up the stairs until she had reached his door.

"Are you in there Naruto?" she lightly knocked on the door which cracked opened a little bit.

'I really shouldn't invade his privacy' Sakura figured whilst peeking inside 'but I've not actually been inside his apartment before.'

The room was dank and dark, it'd appeared not to have been used for some time, there was already dust starting to gather. Sakura's stomache dropped a little, so if Naruto wasn't hanging around the village with his free time just where was he? She looked in further and was surprised to see very little furnishings.

"I imagined this place to be a little disorganized at least, but it's spotless!" Sakura was truly amazed, how very unlike the Naruto she knew. What she did see though was a picture frame, and a scroll on a table next to the couch. It was kind of hard to miss it actually, seeing as how there was little else in the living room.

'The place could use a lot of sprucing up' Sakura thought as she entered the room and laid down on the couch.

"huh, What's this?" she picked up the black cloth was sitting on the table next to her "it's..."

It was Naruto's headband, but she also noticed the necklace Tsunade gave him fall out of it as it unbundled. He was always wearing his headband though. The picture frame was the picture of them as genin, and the scroll? On the front she could read it was labeled to Jiraiya but... she guessed Naruto wouldn't be back anytime soon... maybe she just ought to take a peek. But by that time she was already reading the contents of it.

_To: Jiraiya_

_-Yoma Kazoe Uta-_

_Hitotsu, hitoyo no koi naraba  
Futatsu, futari de jigoku he to  
Mittsu, mina no koroshitemo  
Yottsu, yomi he no michi-shirube  
Yottsu, yomi he no michi-shirube  
Itsutsu, ikusa no chi no ame no  
Muttsu, mukuro to kawarya senu  
Nanatsu, namida no kare hate te  
Yattsu, yami yo ga tokete yuku  
Yattsu, yami yo ga tokete yuku_

_Sayanora,  
Uzumaki Naruto_

'Well that isn't very helpful at all.' Sakura sighed confused 'maybe Jiraiya-sama can make something out of it.'

She laid down the headband and necklace side by side, but tucked the scroll in her dress pocket and headed out to Tsunade's office. Like Sakura was going to spend all day looking for that pervert. He'd better be able to explain this.

**_

* * *

_**

_**~Revenge is sweet, but paybacks a bitch~**___

* * *

Things were going perfectly for Naruto, well about as perfect as they could get, he had indeed found the Akatsuki, but more importantly he had made a bargain with them. The deal being that they'd show him who their leader was and he'd go quietly without a fight. He'd come to find out that the nine-tails was so powerful that they all needed to be present to extract the demon. Not just present they had to be there in person though, no see through ghost thing.

'Kyuubi? do you have a plan?' Naruto wondered

**"What do you mean a plan of course I have a plan! I'm going to kill them all!" she roared**

'Yes that's nice and everything but I was talking about how you're going to manage to fight them, if you did indeed come into contact with this group before you attacked Konoha and suppressed your will, how do you plan on fighting that?'

**"..."**

'Well I've come up with a suggestion.' he offered

**"What is it?" she asked**

'What is it... what?' Naruto snickered the Kyuubi was growing softer towards him since they'd agreed that Akatsuki was behind imprisoning her and that his father the yondaime just happened to be a tool of their instrument.

**"_PLEASE_, What is it?" the kyuubi said through gritted teeth.**

'Aaww she's so cute when she's angry'

**"Just tell me already you wretched child!" her tempered flared**

'Alright alright, well you know how the Yamanka use their mind control technique but they have to make eye contact with their opponent, or how Itachi trapped us in the genjutsu using his sharingan and made Sasuke relive his parents death over and over again. I'm willing to make a good bet that the first time around you accidentally made eye contact with that opponent.' the blond explained.

**"Or how that time I lured you into my cell using my human form and then ate you." she sneered**

'I don't remember that happening...' he said

**"I know, but I've wanted to do it for so long." said the kyuubi disappointed that now she'd never get the chance.**

'Well alright then if you're ready...' he said reaching up for the seal

**"Of course I'm ready I've been ready ever since I was sealed!"**

'well then we're just about to...' tearing away the seal in a very slow motion that he assumed agitated the living hell out of the kyuubi.

'Start!' Naruto finished as he peeled off the last of the seal in a very quick manner. The Kyuubi didn't waste anytime though she immediately clamped her paws around the small form of Naruto's body.

'See you in hell Kyuubi.' were the last words he managed to say.

**"So it begins."**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: even though we kill everybody

* * *

**_~Escape!~_**

* * *

'Holy Shit!!!!!' Deidara thought, there was a huge massive fucking demon towering above him and it looked pissed.

"Stay in your places!" Nagato yelled from his chair "If none of us move then it can't attack!" he ordered them.

Unfortunately he was quite mistaken, one of the Kyuubi's giant tail smashed him to bits, while the other 8 were sent flying towards the other members of Akatsuki. Deidara managed to dodge the one sent his towards him but only by trying to blow the tail off which failed miserably and the result explosion fortunately by luck blew him out of harms way. Itachi used his bone defense to escape certain death which was crushed only moments later, moments that had allowed him time to move out of the tail's path.

Tobi was desperately trying to make eye contact with the Kyuubi, he did, but it was to little to late, and a giant paw smashed into the raised hand of the statue, killing him and Kisame, but missing Hidan and Kakuzu who were sent tumbling off the statue and eaten by the Kyuubi in mid air.

'So much for their immortality.' Itachi thought as he was finally able to make the eye contact with the Kyuubi.

"Deidara! Use your explosives to blow a hole in the entrance!" Itachi shouted.

BOOM!

'That didn't take long at all!'

"Way ahead of you Itachi!" He said as his clay bird grabbed the Uchiha by the talons and headed for the large hole.

Konan, Zetsu, Itachi, and Deideira all made for the hole in the entrance however, the two zetsu and Konan were furthest behind when a surge of chakra was sent by the Kyuubi who was still under the influence of the Sharingan the chakra appeared to be and probably were flames similar to the amerutsu burning them in a fraction of a second. Deidara immediately went as high in the sky as he could from the former 'akatsuki's' burrow, by then though the Kyuubi's chakra had vanished.

"Maybe we should go back and see if anyone else survived..." Itachi suggested

"LIKE HELL! WE ARE GETTING AS FAR AWAY AS POSSIBLE!!!" excalimed the one eyed blond his body frozen in fear like that of a glacier

"Did you see that thing! How the hell did that even happen!? I thought the god statue was supposed to prevent the bijuu from taking form!" Deidara said hysterically.

Itachi was scared to you know, but not nearly as much as his blond associate... maybe he should try calming him down? "Pain underestimated the Kyuubi's true strength. Without someone to fill in for Orochimaru, he couldn't even begin to hope containing the nine tails."

"Man I knew there was something up when that blond just walked in and gave himself up!" Even though Deideira had experienced bijuu chakra before the Kyuubi's wasn't anywhere near what he felt with them, it was the essence of pure evil "he probably planned this whole thing out!" he said clutching both his arms. 'my arms'

Now was his chance "Hey Deidara-san I know you're really eager to run away and everything but could you perhaps lower the altitude and land that way you don't accidentally drop me?" the now one of the only two Uchiha still alive questioned.

* * *

**_~Shattered Hearts, Broken Promises~_**

* * *

**_(Jyraiya)_**

Jyraiya was looking at the scroll laid out in front of him along with the headband and necklace that belonged to Naruto. Tsunade was looking at him expectantly what was he supposed to say to her? That Naruto was dead? He was glad they were alone.

"Well Jyraiya? This message is to you, obviously Naruto thought you'd know what it meant." the beautiful blond said

Jyraiya really didn't want to crush her heart again, she already had lost her younger brother and her boyfriend. He did know what it meant, when he was training Naruto and the fourth tail of the Kyuubi had grown and nearly killed him, he had told Naruto of the possible dangers that using the Kyuubi's chakra would pose. Naruto in turn said in reply to one of the possible dangers said he'd leave the village to and find Orochimaru, not to join him like Sasuke but to unleash the Nine-tailed beast on him before he died.

"This song Naruto wrote..."

Jyraiya of course told Naruto that if he did go off without telling anyone then they wouldn't know who to thank for killing the wretch.

"He always use to sing it..."

Naruto had then been unresponsive for about half an hour, Jyraiya really knew he wasn't very good at saying good-byes, the boy was just to pure at heart to be able to worry or trouble his loved ones.

"After he gained the fourth tail from the Kyuubi..."

He had been promised by Naruto that he would leave a message behind with the song inside so that he would be able to acknowledge who had killed Orochimaru. Jyraiya had just laughed it off then never believing for a moment that it would ever happen, and now here he was.

"He said he would write this song... in the event of his inevitable death." he looked up at Tsunade, this whole time he'd been staring at the floor.

**_(Tsunade)_**

This couldn't be true, there was no way Naruto could die. She looked at him in the eyes and asked "Are you sure of this?"

"Yes." he said and she saw a few tear drops starting to fall from his chin.

"Very well" the hokage said "That is all."

She had to be strong, she was the Hokage, Sakura and all the ninja's looked to her for strength. She couldn't allow herself to cry. Jyraiya made his way towards her.

"You are dismissed." her voice sounded venemous

He didn't stop though, he kept walking, and before she knew it he was beside her. "Tsunade, just let it out." Jyraiya said

"I said leave!" she stood up and slammed both hands on her desk, then she felt a hand on her shoulder 'Jyraiya...' she swung around in desparation and punched him in the stomach, the man though remained unmoving.

He pulled her into a loose hug and it was in that moment that her facade as hokage disappeared. Naruto had been like a grandson to her, why did this have to happen? Her heart shattered when she remembered all the warm smiles he used to give her, smiles she'd never see again. How he had that look of determination in his eyes that had inspired her to accept the offer of becoming Hokage, she became Hokage because of him, she took an oath that she would die protecting the people precious to her. But all her life it had been the other way around, with Dan and her little brother, now Naruto!

she poured her tears and soul into Jyraiya's chest, the pain was unbearable, she clutched her heart to try and ease that pain, but it did nothing to help it. "Why did Naruto have to die?" she choaked as the tears ran down her cheeks "Why does everyone important to me have to die?"

All that she had strived for, everything that she had become, and she still wasn't able to save everyone close to her, it had all been for nothing.

* * *

**_~Sacrifice~_**

* * *

Kakashi had been the one chosen to break the news to Sakura, seeing as how he had spent the most time with Naruto and Sakura when they were together. She hadn't believed him at first thinking it was just another trick like the one he used on her when she was still a genin. She had managed to keep her cool around Kakashi, and she made it through the entire funeral service without crying. It wasn't until she was alone by Naruto's grave did she cry.

They were not fearful as they had once been, but they were the tears that had built up in her heart over the years. The tears she had wanted to shed for so long, the tears for Naruto. The memories that were filled with joy, came to her first.

_Flashbacks_

_"Hey Sakura-chan! You're really pretty!" a huge grinned Naruto said_

_"I won't let you lay a hand on her!"_

_"Don't worry Sakura... I'll bring Sasuke back for you!"_

Then it was all the times she had been mean to him.

_"Stay away from me Naruto! I don't even like you!" she had said as she spead off towards the way Sasuke was going._

_"Naruto you're such an idiot!" was what she usually said to him as she pumbled him._

_"You Monster!"_

That's right... the last thing she had said to Naruto, she had punched him **hard**, and called him a monster.

_"Hi my name is Sakura what's your name?" a little pink haired girl said to a small blond boy._

_The boy just stood there for a long while as if no one had ever spoken to him before. "M-my name is Naruto Uzumaki..." the boy said shyly as a small blush appeared on his face._

_"Really? Like the little white things in Ramen? That's really cool!" the little girl said enthusiastically_

_"Yeah... but... what are you doing over here? Shouldn't you be playing with all the other kids?" the boy asked_

_The girl's heart then sank, she knew she shouldn't have bothered. "They won't let me play with them." she began as she rubbed her eyes trying to prevent them from leaking._

_The boy didn't know what to do so he tried to cheer her up, "Well then you and I can play together!" he said grabbing her hand and taking her to an open field just beyond the treeline._

_They played together for a little while and then talked about stuff, he sure did like asking her a lot of questions, and she was more than happy to answer them._

_"Say, why weren't you playing with all the other kids?" the little girl was curious, in fact come to think of it she had always seen him alone on the playground._

_He looked a little reluctant to talk about it, "Everyone's to scared of me to play with me." he said looking down._

_"I'm not scared of you, I like you!." said the innocent girl "but what about me, aren't you going to make fun of my forehead like all the other kids?"_

_She wouldn't have imagined what happened next, the cute boy leaned in and gave her a kiss on her forehead._

_"Wh-why did you do that?!" she blushed feverently as she held the spot where she had kissed him with both hands._

_"I-I don't know I just..."_

_"Sakura!" her mother and father yelled._

_"I'm sorry I have to go now." she said as she rushed to her mother_

_The lady was glad to see her daughter but she quickly dashed the boy's joy at gaining his first friend with a vengeful glare "What were you doing by that boy? I thought I told you not to go near him!" she scolded the pink haired girl who began to protest. "But mommy he's rea-"_

_"No buts, I don't want to see you near him again!"_

_End of Flashbacks_

She hadn't realized it before now, but she had been Naruto's first friend. That's the reason why he was always around her, he had still considered her a friend even though she had completely forgotten about that time. Coming to this realization whatever tears she was trying to restrain fell in full force. Her stomache felt empty and she began to feel light headed, all that Naruto had ever wanted was for her to accept him and finally when she had began to do that she had betrayed his trust and broken his heart.

"Naruto!!!" she cried in anguish over the cold stone grave "Naruto! I'm so sorry, please come back!" the weather had mirrored the mood of the village perfectly that day, for rain and thunder mixed in with her tears and yelling. She knew that ultimately, Naruto sacrificed himself for her.

* * *

_**~Heaven's Gate, Chambers of hell~**_

* * *

This feeling? What was this feeling? He wasn't supposed to be filling anything, he was supposed to be dead, then why was he still feeling something? Could he not be dead, Or was he just not dead yet?

"You are dead." he heard a man's voice "Open your eyes, Naruto Uzumaki."

Doing as the man bidded him he opened his eyes for a moment, before he was blinded with a flash of light.

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded

"I am the shinigami." the man said

What? Shinigami? wasn't he the death god? Well this was certainly awkward, he didn't know a thing other than that about the shinigami.

"Ok... so what happens now?" he asked getting a little uncomfortable

"Well, now you go to heaven." the shinigami explained

Naruto looked down in disappointment, there was so much he still wanted to do. 'What about becoming the Hokage? Getting people to acknowledge me? My never give up nuindo...' this was his first chance to feel sorry for himself but before he could the shinigami started speaking again.

"If you'll come right this way, you ca-"

"NO! I'm not going." Naruto said taking a defensive stance.

The Shinigami looked at Naruto with closed eyes and a scrunched up face 'is he an idiot?'

**"GAAAAAAAH! I'll Kill you ALLL!!!" the kyuubi said coming out from no where, which absolutely scared the living shit out of Naruto**

Shinigami spoke to the Kyuubi as she transformed from the huge demon fox to the beautiful goddess, "It's a real pity you had to come in second place Kyuubi-san."

"Well it's not really my fault that I had been sealed inside the belly of a mortal." she glared at Naruto

"You're right it wasn't." said the shinigami

"huh?"

"Naruto, he was right for the better of the part. Someone did corrupt the bijuu, however, that person wasn't in the Akatsuki when he did. Make no mistake, he did join Akatsuki later on and he was present the night you killed nearly all of the top Akatsuki members." The shinigami explained.

"What do you mean... 'nearly all'?" asked Naruto putting emphasis on the 'nearly all'

"Well it was kind of hard not to stare in their eyes when I'm 1,000 times bigger then them! That damned Uchiha and the weird looking one got away!" sobbed the poor goddess

Ok now that was just confusing, they were all weird looking to Naruto. "Shark face?" he took a shot

the goddess sighed "no... the one that looks like it might be a boy or a girl."

"Deidara? But he's supposed to be dead!" exclaimed the blonde "I killed him."

"Listen I haven't got all day so would the two of you mind getting a move on?" even the shinigami had his moments.

"There's no way I'm going!" yelled Naruto

"The only way to get reincarnated is through hell. If you choose that route then Kyuubi will have to go with you." the shinigami pointed to a distance behind them

"h-huh... but..." It was out of the question for Naruto, he couldn't let anyone suffer on his behalf. "Why?"

"Because when she was sealed inside of you your souls merged together, that is the fundamentals of sealing the living inside the living. If you died she died, if you go to hell she goes to hell, if you go to heaven she gets to go to heaven, if you stay here and horse around for all eternity, so does she." Why was he even explaining this to the son of the Yondaime and pupil of the toad sannin? If the boy was supposed to be an expert in something it should have been sealing jutsus of all the things.

"Are you telling me the mighty death god can't break his own rules?" Kyuubi asked smiling at the shinigami and getting involved in the turmoil

The shinigami pondered on this idea. 'I could let the brat suffer, but I don't have the authority to send the Kyuubi to hell alone. However someone should suffer for the pain caused by the Kyuubi. If the boy was willing to take her place I could make it worth his while when he gets reincarnated.'

"Naturally Kyuubi you should go straight to hell for the destruction you've caused in the land of the living." he took it all in as the semi-goddess looked ashamed and distasteful. "I would strip you of all your powers and you'd be sent back to Earth to be reincarnated." he stated

"However, since it was not entirely your fault and was the doing of a mere mortal, I'm willing to let a mortal suffer for your actions if he should only agree." the shinigami then looked at Naruto. "In addition, should that pest agree he would be given your power and knowledge which would then enable him replace you in the world of the living to balance the current absence of your power."

Naruto wondered for a moment, just how bad could hell really be? 'That's a steep bribe he's willing to give me if I accept, it's probably pretty bad. Then again it does give me a chance to go back and finish what I wanted.'

"Exactly how long would I be in hell?" Naruto asked

"Oh just a few hundred years..." he said as if it weren't a big deal

That did kind of diminish his spirits, in a few hundred years all of his friends would be dead, but with the full power of the Kyuubi at his disposal he could do great good in the world... or great evil, how would hell effect his personality after a few hundred years?

"Naruto don't you dare accept his offer!" the goddess pleaded with the blond.

"Well if you don't accept my offer I could just send the both of you to hell. And the deal would be off." he teased

Without warning a powerful force came across the white landscape they were standing in and an entity of pure light showed up beside the shinigami.

"Takeshi! What is the meaning of this? There is a huge line building up, why are you still speaking with these two?!" the light flared

Shinigami/Takeshi turned pail as a ghost when he heard the voice "Ah, very very sorry Ko! But the blond doesn't want to go to heaven, and I can't send them both to hell because the of the blond's good karma, in the same sense I can't just send them both to heaven because of the Kyuubi's bad karma."

"So?" the light said a little ticked off "Send them both to purgatory!"

"bu-"

"I don't care what kind of grudge you have against Sora. Do you know when people die and they see the 'light' that's **_ME!_**And do you know the type of complaints they have when they aren't getting anywhere?! Just do it!" Ko shouted at the incredibly smaller form of Takeshi

Well this was confusing "Ko-sama?" Naruto began "Takeshi-san said that I could go to heaven and the Kyuubi to."

"Their souls are merged! Their souls are merged!" The shinigami tried desperately to explain himself.

"If that's the case even if Naruto did go to hell and 'suffer' for my sins wouldn't that mean I would go to hell anyways?" Kyuubi asked innocently "Takeshi-kun you know you aren't supposed to break the rules."

The shinigami took a few steps back 'she did this on purpose! for a semi-goddess she sure is a real bitch, even if she isn't a demon anymore' his eyebrows twitched 'oh man I'm really in for it now, damn bijuu's and their loopholes.' Takeshi already had enough troubles with the other jinchuuriki and demons that were killed by Akatsuki.

"Takeshi, the master won't be very keen to hear this, not at all" the ball of light jested "for this I'll have to send the two of you up to Ma'al, you can settle this case there and I'm sure Takeshi here WON'T be stalling anymore... unless he wants the master to hear about this certain incident."

"Y-yes right away." the shinigami quivered.

* * *

_**~Ma'al the divine judge~**_

* * *

"Aaah Kyuubi, it's been a long time..." Ma'al said and then continued "For the first three thousand years you spent in the world of the living you managed to remain in your goddess form, but after Rei and Shimizu turned into the two demons of the two tailed cat and the five tailed dog, you began to lose faith in your purpose and slowly began turning into the Kyuubi..."

"Wait you mean Kyuubi isn't her real name?"Asked Naruto

Ma'al simply looked up at Naruto and then back to his book that contained the history of all the living and the dead. "Now then, you spent the next five thousand years as the nine-tailed fox demon which caused great destruction in the land of the living. Normally for that you should have been sent to hell immediately but since the only way a bijuu can die is through sealing and the death of their jinchuuriki it would seem that you can't since your souls are attached and his contains only good karma. Normally in such a case you'd be sent to purgatory but... now since Takeshi tried to break the laws and bribe you the rules clearly states that you are to be repremended for his actions."

Naruto looked at the goddess who was until recently called Kyuubi and asked "What's your real name?"

Before she could answer though Ma'al began to speak again. He was a man of law and principal not of idle conversation. "Although when the master created the book of the afterlife and reincarnation, it does say you have to spend a minimum of 200 years in purgatory or hell before getting a chance of being reincarnated. The results are supposed to fit the races so you'd end up as the same species you were in the previous life, and you are not supposed to have any memories of your previous lives unless you become enlightened." he paused for a moment letting the blond take in the information.

"My real name is Izumi." she replied during the briefness of silence.

"Now then, according to the terms..."

"That's a nice name." Naruto said

"ACCORDING TO THE TERMS!" Ma'al shouted so the two would come back to his attention "You are to receive part of the bribe Takeshi Shinigami offered while the other reparations from wergild are to grant you the immediate ability to return to the land of the living in a physical form after serving time in purgatory, and last but not least the master himself will grant you a blessing that he chooses."

'The afterlife is really colorful.' Naruto thought sarcasticly 'Everything here is white and void! Some Nirvana this is.'

"Case dismissed... Next!"

* * *

**_~Purgatory~_**

* * *

Naruto was really starting to hate the afterlife, every time a God or Deity ended their conversation without warning he'd be transported somewhere, He couldn't really complain though... this place wasn't like the previous two which were nothing but grey voids with a death god who held grudges or a zealot in divine law who sat up on his humongous stand that dwarfed him and Izumi. Purgatory didn't seem all that bad, it sort of mimicked the land of the living, except for there was hardly anyone here. In fact ever since they arrived here he hadn't seen anyone else besides Izumi.

The grass was green, there were trees, and a lake nearby. The lack of a human presence is probably what made this place purgatory.

"So I have to spend two hundred years alone with you?" Naruto asked a little pervertedly.

"Oh don't get your hopes up love is forbidden between gods and mortals." Izumi chirped "I guess you'll just have to keep using your clones!"

Naruto's jaw nearly dropped to the ground, that had been a one time thing only, and just as an experiment. Although it had been shameful, he had to admit the effects of a shadow clone combined with sexy no jutsu were very stimulating.

The goddess then put her hands together and then slammed her palms on the ground. Out of no where a large building came up made of wood... wood... how was that even possible? Yamato was the only one who was supposedly able to do that!

"How'd you-" stuttered Naruto.

"Goddess" was all she said.

The friggen place was a palace! "Are we going to be training in here?" Naruto asked

"What makes you think I'll train with you?" was her reply.

"Well we're going to be stuck together for 200 years..."

"Not really, this place is just as big as your world." she said coldly "I'd enjoy myself more without your company. Which reminds me, don't think I've forgotten about our agreement... and go find your own place to sleep." she huffed stepping into her large palace.

Until recently Naruto had thought that the Kyuubi was a goddess days before she attacked Konoha, but he had just been told by Ma'al that she had been a demon for 5 millennia... this could be a long time spent in purgatory.

**_- To Be Continued -_**  


* * *


End file.
